It is generally known to equip seats in motor vehicles with various support functions, for example for the lumbar supports and the actual seating surface. However, it can be problematic for a vehicle occupant to gain access to or exit a vehicle interior once customized seat positions and support settings have been selected. In such situations, it is usually necessary to manually maneuver a vehicle seat within the vehicle interior to provide greater access, thereby losing any customized setting. Known systems for moving a vehicle seat and controlling vehicle seat support settings involve a number of different system executions to provide desired access to the vehicle seat and vehicle interior. Thus, a system which automatically provides for a seat position that provides greater access when needed is desired.